I REALLY don't like your GF
by My Broken Voice
Summary: ohkay! I am back with a dedication to someone find out who its for and read it! I love you guys so... review!


FIRST OF ALL! THIS IS DEDICATD TO ONE AMAZING WRITER WITH THE PEN NAME OF: **JadedPixie18**|SECOND OF ALL! I don't own GA SO DONT HATE ON ME!

Mikan POV:

My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara. My family is the largest company in Japan... I'm pretty pissed about it. I hate being known as the daughter of Izumi Yukihara and Yuka Azumi, so I changed my last name to Sakura from my middle name so when I go to school I am known as Mikan Sakura. No middle name anymore. The worst part about my life is that my crush has a nerdy-ass girlfriend. I don't see what is so good about nerds these day it's only the glasses that are cool but it depends on how you wear it. Heh I hate her so much a made a song for him to sing right in front of her! She will be so pissed! Oh and my crushes name is Natsume Hyuuga. He is known as the school's playboy. His girlfriend is Luna Koizumi. She is like a slut mixed with a top notch nerd. Everyone knows I like Natsume, even he knows it I know he likes me to but he has a girlfriend and can't dump her until he is done will her. BY THE WAY, I'm a punk-ass girl who is very impatient so when I say something people get to it. Oh! Here comes the nerd on the playboy! I better go greet them with that song!

Normal POV:

Mikan taps on Natsume's shoulder getting his attention and his girlfriend's

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Natsume stared at her wide eyed as she pushed his girlfriend out of her way and kissed him right then and there. "_Take that Koizumi!"_ Mikan thought as she sang

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious, and hell yeah_

_I'm the mother f**king princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

Mikan continued to sing as she twirled once around her crush's body

_WHAT THE HELL? _Luna thought as she pushed her glasses up and stomped her foot.

_She's like so whatever__  
__You could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everybody's talking about___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Mikan smirked and held her hands up and showed her middle fingers. Natsume just stood there and almost tripped over Mikan as she moved around and pulled his tie.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend___

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me__  
__I know you talk about me all the time again and again__  
__And again and again and again_

Mikan pulled Natsume into the girl's bathroom and locked the doors.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend___

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me__  
__I know you talk about me all the time again and again__  
__And again and again and again_

A group of girls came out of the stalls and started dancing... professionally.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear __  
__Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear__  
__I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again__  
__And again and again and again___

_Cause she's like so whatever__  
__And she could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everybody's talking about_

One girl took her cosmetics bag out and took her lipstick out then drew an X on all the mirrors.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend__  
_

"_Heh I wonder what Koizumi is doing" _Thought our little Satan, Mikan.

"_Damn, this girl can SURE (not sarcastic) get what she wants" _thought Natsume as he smirked

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?__  
__Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?___

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__'Cause I can, cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Mikan grabbed spray paint as she got close to Natsume, and quickly turned and sprayed "NO" on the mirror.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way___

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way, no way, no way_

Mikan unlocked the door hit Luna on the forehead with the spray paint saying, "Can you be a doll and throw that away?" Luna grabbed the bottle and heard a ticking noice she looked down then...

_**BOOM!**_

The can blew up leaving Luna with paint all over her. "AHHHH!" Luna shrieked

Mikan just smirked and walked away. Natsume came out to see Luna infuriated with paint all over her. The paint covered up the red her face was from anger and embarrassment.

"_Bye, Luna Bitchizumi!" _Mikan thought when she got into her room.

I AM DONE I DON'T OWN AVRIL LAVIGNE!

please review!

v


End file.
